


Finding a New Beginning

by pineyfusion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Me Writing Smut Makes the Angels Weep, Mentions of Ducktective and Owl Trowel, No Smut, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sappy Ending, Sappy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineyfusion/pseuds/pineyfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night after the events of Weirdmageddon, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland spent some quality time together which leads to long held back feelings and emotions coming to a front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired at the lack of Blubs/Durland fics, so I wrote one. It's kind of terrible and kind of sappy. This also may be OOC. I just really wanted to write something.

Weirdmageddon was the undoubtedly the worst thing to ever happen to Gravity Falls. It was hell on Earth courtesy of a fancy psychotic Dorito bent on world domination. Most of the townspeople were turned to stone while others had to make due with anything they could find, trying to survive in one way or another. When it all finally subsided, despite nobody initially knowing how exactly that demon and his minions were ultimately defeated, the townspeople had been forever changed from the experiences. Some were more subtle, like with Robbie Valentino, whom had become slightly less surly towards others. It wasn't much, but it was something. Others were more overt, much like the fate of Fiddleford McGucket, who had regained his sanity and reconnected with his son Tate. Everybody had their changes in one way or another. 

For Sheriff Daryl Blubs and Deputy Edwin Durland, that change was something that had been a long time coming.

Before Weirdmageddon, the two cops were in a strange place with their relationship. They weren't quite just friends but they certainly weren't lovers either. They both knew that they had feelings for the other, but found themselves constantly holding back from telling the truth. And it wasn't really because of personal reasons. They both had already underwent their own self-examinations of their feelings and the potential hangups. That even included the whole age gap between them, which was the last really big hurdle for either of them to overcome had been toppled. The only reason why they were holding back now had to do with complacency and timing, the laziest of reasons. They had taken for granted that they would always be around each other and felt like they had all the time in the world to make the leap. At the time, making that leap felt kind of terrifying in spite of it all. 

That all changed after Weirdmageddon.

Durland was one of the first to be turned to stone by Bill Cipher. Blubs had seen it happen right in front of his eyes and had tried in vain to run down that blasted Eye Bat that had taken him away. The sheriff was absolutely lost without him by his side. He spent a couple of days wandering around the woods, trying to find fellow survivors. All the while, the echoes of moments unsaid would replay in his head constantly. Eventually, he had been found by a group led by Fiddleford McGucket with also included both humans and supernatural beasts. Fiddleford led him over to the Mystery Shack where they took shelter, due to a forcefield that had been put up. Even while bonding with the fellow survivors, he was still heartbroken and lost. He lamented constantly not being able to tell Durland once and for all. All the while, he hoped for there to be some way that they could fight back, but stayed resigned to sitting around and rationing meals of questionably edible canned meat and keeping watch of any potential threats that could take them down. Thank goodness everything worked out the way it did. He didn't quite imagine the way it did turn out, but he was more than okay with the results. He had his Durland back and that was all that really mattered. Well, that and the rest of the townspeople being okay too, but mostly the first thing.

Now, in the midst of the blue skies of late summer returning, that leap that they had been quietly fearing looked a thousand times more surmountable. And that complacency and taking for granted them being together? That was gone too. Blubs nearly lost Durland once, he certainly wasn't going to let that happen again. Though finding the right moment was still the key for them, which was understandably hard to find in the immediate aftermath. They were policemen after all, as incompetent as they were. They had to help out with everything, at least as best they can. As the day faded into night, the mayor approached the two of them.

"I think you two have done enough for today. Why don't you guys go home?" Tyler Cutebiker then gestured to the Manotaurs "I think that these helpful fellows can take over for now. Go enjoy the night. I'm sure there won't be anybody out on the streets tonight anyway..."

"Yes sir" Durland responded as they walked off to find their squad car 

"Have a good night" Blubs said

The two piled into the squad car, with Blubs driving, and headed off. They were a little quiet at first, since this was the first moment they had alone since the whole apocalyptic hellhole happened. At least until Blubs asked him a question.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked him

"Right now?" Durland asked. Blubs nodded. "I think I could go for a nice cold beer but I don't think there's anywhere that would be open..."

"I have some at my place, if you'd like to crack one open and watch whatever is on TV"

"Sounds good to me"

They continued driving as they talked about all the things they wanted to do over the next few days when they'd be off-duty which included another session of FCLORP, going to the pool, and driving around aimlessly. Of course, peppered subtly in the mindless banter was a tension of what was to come for the two of them. They finally reached Blubs' place, a small house in a quiet neighborhood. They saw rows upon rows of houses being lit up, likely filled with family and friends savoring the time they spend together. Blubs figured that they really were no exception as he fished out his keys and unlocked his door. They headed inside, where everything remained where it had been from the start. Durland turned on the lights as Blubs went into the fridge to grab two bottles of beer. They headed into the living room where they flipped on the TV, looking for something mindless to watch. What luck it was that there was a Ducktective marathon on tonight. Just the perfect mindless entertainment for a night like this. Blubs handed one of the beers over to Durland as they got comfortable on the couch and settling in for as much Ducktective as they could take.

They spent the first three episodes just watching and having a few small laughs at the silly humor that was clearly aimed for children. After the torture that they had both gone through the past few days, that laughter was much needed. They chatted like usual, neither one bringing up the past few days. It was a welcoming return to normalcy that was sorely missed.

Around the middle of the fourth episode, things grew a little more quiet than expected. Durland was especially quiet as he kept his concentration to the surprisingly serious episode of Ducktective. During one of the commercial breaks, Blubs looked over at him and smiled. He kept looking at him, admiring the younger man as he commented about the ad for the Owl Trowel and how it actually works. It was small things like that which Blubs found absoultely endearing about Durland. Eventually, the younger man noticed Blubs looking at him and turned around to face him

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Durland asked, confused. He was sporting a light blush.

"No...it's..." Blubs said, bumbling slightly "It's just...I'm so glad you're here..."

"Oh....me too" Durland said, smiling at him

"I...I never thought I'd see you again..." Blubs looked down as he remembered those days lost in the woods "I thought I had lost you..."

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that..." Durland said sheepishly, referring to what Blubs had said to him in the Fearamid

"It's not your fault...it never was" he admitted "It was that hellish demon's fault for taking you away like that...I was just really emotional"

"I know..."

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I was just so lost with you..." Blubs said. He let out a sigh "But maybe it was a good thing that I was..."

"What do you mean?" Durland could feel his heart drop when he said that, He looked down sadly.

"Oh no...I didn't mean it like that...far from it" Blubs insisted as he caught onto his partner's sadness

"Then how?"

"Well that time apart...it made me realize something...something I should've realized a long time ago"

"What?" Durland asked, his heart skipping a beat. He was thinking that maybe Blubs was finally going to say what he had longed to hear for a while now.

"I realized that tomorrow isn't always a given and that I need to start living in the now."

"Oh..." Durland wasn't sure where Blubs was going with this at the moment

"It is." Blubs said. He reached for his sunglasses and took them off, setting them down on the coffee table in front of them. He looked right into Durland's eyes, who looked back, his blush now a much deeper shade of pink. "And I can't think of a better place to start than here."

Blubs reached over and placed his hand on Durland's cheek gently. Durland's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he found himself lost in his partner's eyes. He unconsciously leaned in, meeting Blubs halfway as they finally stopped when their lips met. The kiss was everything they could've asked for and then some. It was soft and gentle and it meant the world to them. All the unspoken moments and lost opportunities were a thing of the past now. They had made the leap and cleared the final hurdle without any bumbling on either one's part. They lingered there for a while before pulling back. They looked into each other's eyes astonished and deliriously happy.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite a while" Blubs admitted as he wrapped an arm around the other man

"Me too" Durland replied. He moved in closer to his partner. "I'm glad you did..." 

"Me too" Blubs looked deep into Durland's eyes "I love you, Edwin"

"I-I love you too, Daryl" he responded, using Blubs' first name

They leaned in once more to kiss, this time much more passionately and deeper. They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other and making up for all those lost moments that never were. There were new moments to make and they were gung ho on making those moments count. When the evening went into the late night, the two found themselves too tired to go beyond the mere making out. It had been an extremely long day after all and combined with the days before, Blubs was running on minimal sleep. He let out a yawn as he got up.

"I think it's time to hit the hay..." Blubs said, stretching his arms out

"Alright" Durland said as he got up to go find the spare blankets in the closet, about to set up his usual couch bed that he'd utilize whenever he'd crash over at Blubs' place, which was fairly often. Before he could head over there when Blubs took his hand and started leading him in the bedroom. "But..."

"You don't need to use that uncomfortable couch anymore..." Blubs reminded him "In fact, I insist you stay with me"

"Oh...." Durland was turning red again as he was led into the room

They could barely even get out of their uniforms when sleep took over. They both stripped down to their boxers and t-shirts as they climbed into the bed. Before Blubs could even wrap his arm around Durland, the younger man had already curled up alongside him, resting his head on the crook of his shoulder. Blubs looked over at his partner and smiled wide.

"You're really just the most darling thing, Edwin" he sighed admirably. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I think I could really get used to this" The younger man draped his arm across the other man's body. He lifted his head up and leaned in to kiss his partner once more. "Sweet dreams..."

"Being with you is the sweetest dream of all" Blubs smiled as he turned off the light

The two cuddled up against each other and fell asleep, having the best damn sleep they'd ever experienced in their life. It was a new beginning for the sheriff and the deputy, a beginning that neither of them took for granted. It had been coming for quite some time, but what mattered is that they finally got there. And once they did, they both knew that they would never be alone again. There were no more loneliness, no more lost moments, and certainly no more demonic triangles hellbent on world destruction. Sure, there'd be the hard times, but given what they went through with Weirdmageddon, those hard times were nothing. Especially since they know they'll never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't get all smutty. You do not want to see me write smut. If you thought THIS was bad, then just imagine this on steroids and Mad Libs-esque sex descriptions.


End file.
